Justin Bieber
*Kamil Bijoś *Honorata Skarbek |Wykonywany utwór= *„Baby” *„Love Yourself” *„Sorry” |Edycja= *Pierwsza *Szósta *Dziesiąta }} Justin Drew Bieber (ur. 1 marca 1994 w Londonie, Kanada) — kanadyjski wokalista popowy/R&B, autor tekstów i aktor, laureat Nagrody Grammy 2015 oraz Brit Awards 2016. Bieber został „odkryty muzycznie” za pośrednictwem serwisu internetowego YouTube w 2008 roku przez Scootera Brauna, który następnie objął funkcję jego menedżera. Braun zaaranżował spotkanie Biebera z Usherem, a krótko po tym Justin związał się z Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), czyli joint venture pomiędzy Braunem i Usherem, by następnie podpisać kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Island Records, zaoferowany przez L.A. Reida. Pierwszy singel Biebera, „One Time”, został wydany w maju 2009, a za jego produkcję odpowiadali między innymi The-Dream i Tricky Stewart. W listopadzie tego samego roku premierę miał debiutancki minialbum wokalisty, My World, który uzyskał status platynowej płyty według RIAA za sprzedaż powyżej miliona egzemplarzy na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Bieber stał się pierwszym artystą w historii, którego siedem piosenek z debiutanckiego wydawnictwa było notowanych na liście Billboard Hot 100. W marcu 2010 ukazał się pierwszy album studyjny wokalisty, My World 2.0, który uplasował się na szczycie notowań w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Australii i kilku innych państw. Premierę tejże płyty poprzedziła publikacja głównego singla – „Baby”; do 24 listopada 2012 roku wideoklip do „Baby” był najczęściej wyświetlanym i najczęściej komentowanym filmem w historii serwisu YouTube (rekord został pobity przez teledysk koreańskiego wokalisty PSY – Gangnam Style). Po wydaniu My World 2.0, Bieber wyruszył w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową – My World Tour, wydał dwa albumy z remiksami – My Worlds Acoustic i Never Say Never – The Remixes, a także wystąpił w koncertowo-biograficznym filmie 3D na swój temat – Justin Bieber: Never Say Never. W listopadzie 2011 roku ukazał się drugi album studyjny Biebera, świąteczny Under the Mistletoe, który zadebiutował na 1. miejscu Billboard 200. W czerwcu 2011 magazyn „Forbes” umieścił Biebera na 2. miejscu listy najlepiej opłacanych postaci show-biznesu poniżej 30 roku życia; w okresie 12 miesięcy zarobił on bowiem 53 miliony dolarów. Bieber był jednocześnie najmłodszą osobą, a zarazem jednym z zaledwie 7 muzyków w zestawieniu. Z kolei w 2012 roku „Forbes” wyróżnił go na 3. pozycji zestawienia najbardziej wpływowych postaci show-biznesu, z rocznym dochodem w wysokości 55 milionów dolarów. Czwarty album studyjny Biebera pt. "Purpose" wydany w listopadzie 2015 zadebiutował na 1. miejscu najlepiej sprzedających się płyt listy Billboard 200. Od początków swojej kariery Bieber otrzymał szereg nominacji i nagród muzycznych m.in. statuetkę dla Artysty Roku, zdobytą na gali American Music Awards 2010, nagrodę Billboard Music Awards 2016 w kategorii Top Male Artist oraz Top Social Media Artist. Życie i kariera '1994–2007 - dzieciństwo i dorastanie' Justin Bieber urodził się 1 marca 1994 w kanadyjskim mieście London, w prowincji Ontario, zaś dzieciństwo spędził w Stratford, również w prowincji Ontario. Matka Biebera, Patricia Lynn „Pattie” Mallette, w momencie jego narodzin miała 19 lat, a syna wychowywała z pomocą swoich rodziców, Bruce’a i Diane. Mallette, samotna matka, wykonywała nisko opłacane prace biurowe; Justin utrzymywał kontakt ze swoim ojcem, Jeremym Jackiem Bieberem, który posiadał własną rodzinę: żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Bieber uczęszczał do dwujęzycznej (angielsko-francuskiej) szkoły katolickiej Jeanne’a Sauvé'a w Stratford. W dzieciństwie Bieber interesował się hokejem, piłką nożną i szachami, nie ujawniając większości swoich muzycznych aspiracji. Dorastając, Bieber opanował naukę gry na fortepianie, perkusji, gitarze i trąbce. W 2007 Justin wziął udział w lokalnym konkursie wokalnym; śpiewając piosenkę „So Sick” Ne-Yo, zajął drugie miejsce. Jego matka opublikowała wideo z tego występu w Internecie, by rodzina i przyjaciele mogli je zobaczyć. Następnie kontynuowała umieszczanie w serwisie YouTube filmów, na których Justin wykonywał covery różnych piosenek R&B, rozsławiając postać Biebera wśród internetowej społeczności. Chris Hicks, odpowiedzialny za A&R w Island/Def Jam, wytłumaczył powód rosnącej wówczas popularności Justina: '2008–2010 – początki kariery i ''My World Szukając w Internecie filmiku konkretnego artysty, Scooter Braun, były dyrektor marketingowy So So Def, przez przypadek kliknął na jeden z klipów Biebera z 2007. Pozostając pod wrażeniem tego wykonania, Braun zlokalizował teatr, w którym odbywał się konkurs, następnie znalazł adres jego szkoły, by w końcu nawiązać kontakt z Mallette. Jego matka, jak sama przyznała, początkowo nieprzychylnie odebrała postać Brauna ze względu na to, iż był on Żydem, jednak ostatecznie wyraziła zgodę, aby Braun zabrał trzynastoletniego wówczas Justina do Atlanty, gdzie miał nagrać swoje pierwsze materiały demo. Tydzień po przylocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych, Bieber uczestniczył w spotkaniu z Usherem, prezentując swoje wokalne możliwości. Krótko po tym, Bieber związał się z Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), czyli joint venture pomiędzy Braunem i Usherem. Muzyczną opiekę nad początkującym Justinem chciał również przejąć Justin Timberlake, jednak ostatecznie przegrał tę „walkę” na rzecz Ushera. Usher pomógł w znalezieniu odpowiedniej wytwórni płytowej dla Biebera, organizując przesłuchanie przed Antonio L.A. Reidem z Island Def Jam Music Group. W następstwie, Bieber podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Island Records w październiku 2008. W tamtym okresie Justin wraz z matką przeprowadzili się do Atlanty, by tam rejestrować materiał, a także na bieżąco konsultować się z Braunem, który objął funkcję menedżera Biebera. Pierwszy singel Biebera, „One Time”, został wysłany do stacji radiowych, gdy sam wokalista był w trakcie nagrywania swojego debiutanckiego albumu. Piosenka uplasowała się na 12. pozycji notowania Canadian Hot 100, a także dotarła do 17. miejsca Billboard Hot 100. Ostatecznie, singel uzyskał status platyny w Stanach Zjednoczonych i w Kanadzie, a także status złoty w Australii i Nowej Zelandii. Debiutanckie wydawnictwo Biebera, minialbum My World, ukazało się 17 listopada 2009 roku. Poza „One Time”, z płyty pochodził singel „One Less Lonely Girl”, a także dwa single promocyjne: „Love Me” i „Favorite Girl”. My World uzyskał status platynowego albumu w Kanadzie i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Bieber promował płytę w kilku programach telewizyjnych, a w tym w m.in.: The Today Show, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Good Morning America, Chelsea Lately oraz 106 & Park. Pod koniec 2009 roku Justin pojawił się gościnnie w jednym z odcinków serialu komediowego True Jackson. W 2009, podczas specjalnego, dorocznego koncertu Christmas in Washington, Justin Bieber wykonał utwór „Someday at Christmas” Steviego Wondera przed amerykańską parą prezydencką, czyli prezydentem Barackiem Obamą i pierwszą damą Michelle Obamą. Bieber był jednym z prezenterów podczas 52. ceremonii rozdania Nagród Grammy, 31 stycznia 2010. Justin był również jednym z wokalistów, którzy nagrali remake utworu „We Are the World” w 25. rocznicę jego powstania, by wesprzeć ofiary trzęsienia ziemi na Haiti z 2010 roku. Bieber śpiewa w nim pierwszy wers, w oryginale wykonywany przez Lionela Richie. W marcu 2010 roku premierę miała wersja piosenki „Wavin' Flag” K'naana, którą nagrała grupa młodych kanadyjskich artystów – Young Artists for Haiti; wśród nich znalazł się między innymi Bieber. „Baby”, główny singel z debiutanckiego albumu studyjnego Justina, My World 2.0, został wydany w styczniu 2010 roku i osiągnął największy sukces w dotychczasowej twórczości wokalisty, plasując się na 5. miejscu Billboard Hot 100. Według bazy Metacritic, album uzyskał „generalnie pozytywne oceny” od krytyków muzycznych. My World 2.0 zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard 200, czyniąc Biebera najmłodszym artystą, który zajął 1. miejsce tejże listy od czasu Steviego Wondera w 1963 roku. Płyta uplasowała się ponadto na pierwszych miejscach notowań w Kanadzie, Irlandii, Australii i Nowej Zelandii. Na My World 2.0 znalazł się między innymi utwór „Eenie Meenie”, nagrany wspólnie z Seanem Kingstonem. Promując album, Bieber wystąpił w kilku programach telewizyjnych, włączając w to The View, 106 and Park i Late Show with David Letterman, a także wystąpił na gali Kids Choice Awards. 10 kwietnia 2010 roku Bieber był muzycznym gościem w programie Saturday Night Live. W tym samym miesiącu premierę miał drugi singel z My World 2.0, „Somebody to Love”; jednocześnie opublikowany został oficjalny remiks tego utworu, nagrany z udziałem mentora Justina – Ushera. 4 lipca 2010 roku Bieber zaśpiewał w Nowym Jorku podczas dorocznego pokazu fajerwerków, organizowanego przez Macy's. 23 czerwca 2010 roku Bieber wyruszył w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową, My World Tour, promującą albumy My World i My World 2.0. W lipcu ogłoszono, że Justin Bieber był ówcześnie najczęściej wyszukiwaną postacią w Internecie. W tym samym miesiącu jego wideoklip do piosenki „Baby” wyprzedził „Bad Romance” Lady Gagi i stał się najczęściej oglądanym oraz najczęściej komentowanym filmem w historii YouTube. We wrześniu 2010 roku poinformowano natomiast, że 3% postów w serwisie Twitter poświęconych było Justinowi Bieberowi. Bieber rozpoczął pracę nad materiałem na swój drugi album studyjny w Nowym Jorku, w lipcu 2010 roku. Swoje zaangażowanie w produkcję albumu wyraził wówczas brytyjski tekściarz i wokalista Taio Cruz. Justin Bieber pojawił się gościnnie w premierowym odcinku 11. serii serialu telewizyjnego CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas, wyemitowanym 23 września 2010 roku; zagrał on ponadto w 15. odcinku tej serii, w którym jego postać została uśmiercona. 12 września Bieber wykonał miks utworów „U Smile”, „Baby” oraz „Somebody to Love” na gali MTV Video Music Awards 2010. W październiku 2010 roku wokalista przyznał, że planuje wydać album akustyczny, My Worlds Acoustic. Płyta ukazała się w Stanach Zjednoczonych w Czarny Piątek i zawierała akustyczne wersje piosenek z wcześniejszych wydawnictw Biebera, a także nowy utwór – „Pray”. '2011 – film ''Never Say Never i ''Under the Mistletoe 11 lutego 2011 roku premierę miał biograficzno-koncertowy film 3D Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, poświęcony Justinowi Bieberowi. Za jego reżyserię odpowiadał Jon Chu, który nakręcił między innymi Step Up 3D. Pierwszego dnia wyświetlania Justin Bieber: Never Say Never przyniósł dochód w wysokości 12.4 milionów dolarów, zaś po pierwszym weekendzie jego zarobek wynosił 30.3 milionów dolarów; film zadebiutował jednocześnie na 2. miejscu amerykańskiego box-office’u. Obraz niemalże wyrównał rekord dla najbardziej kasowego otwarcia dokumentu muzycznego, który w 2008 roku ustanowił film koncertowy Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert. Obrazowi towarzyszył drugi album z remiksami w karierze Biebera, Never Say Never – The Remixes, wydany 14 lutego 2011 roku. Na płycie znalazły się remiksy utworów z debiutanckiej płyty wokalisty, z gościnnym udziałem innych artystów, a w tym Miley Cyrus, Chrisa Browna i Kanye Westa. Drugi album studyjny Biebera, złożony ze świątecznych piosenek Under the Mistletoe, miał premierę 1 listopada 2011 roku. Płyta zadebiutowała na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 210 tysiącach egzemplarzy na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. 11 grudnia 2011 roku Justin Bieber był głównym artystą dorocznego koncertu Christmas in Washington; gości honorowych stanowiła, jak zawsze, między innymi para prezydencka Stanów Zjednoczonych. 'Od 2012 – Believe Na gali rozdania nagród MTV Video Music Awards 2015 w Los Angeles wokalista wykonał utwór "What Do You Mean?", zapowiadający. nowy album. Drugim promocyjnym singlem został utwór "Sorry". 25 października 2015 podczas ceremonii rozdania Europejskich Nagród Muzycznych MTV (ang. EMA) w Mediolanie, Justin Bieber otrzymał pięć statuetek w kategoriach: najlepszy wokalista, najlepszy artysta z Ameryki Północnej, najlepszy image, najlepsza współpraca oraz najwięksi fani, pokonując w ostatniej kategorii m.in. One Direction. Na początku listopada 2015 ukazał się trzeci singiel "I`ll Show You", do którego klip nagrano na Islandii. 13 listopada 2015 ukazał się czwarty studyjny album artysty pod tytułem Purpose. Płyta zadebiutowała na 1. miejscu najlepiej sprzedających się albumów listy Billboard 200. 15 lutego 2016 Justin Bieber odebrał po raz pierwszy w swej karierze statuetkę Grammy 2015, w kategorii Najlepsze Nagranie Dance singla "Where Are Ü Now", stworzonego we współpracy z muzykami Skrillex & Diplo. Dziewięć dni później, piosenkarz odebrał w londyńskiej O2 Arena nagrodę Brit Awards 2016, wygrywając w kategorii Najlepszy wokalista zagraniczny. W czerwcu 2016 czwartym singlem albumu, został utwór "Company", teledysk do piosenki zawiera m.in. obrazy z podróży, kulisy koncertów oraz prywatne nagrania Justina Biebera. Wizerunek Jeszcze przed wylotem do Atlanty, Braun chciał „wzmocnić markę Justina w YouTube”; w tym celu Bieber nagrywał kolejne domowe filmiki, na których śpiewał covery znanych piosenek. Ponadto Justin utworzył konto w serwisie Twitter, by tam na bieżąco utrzymywać kontakt z fanami. W listopadzie 2010 roku jego profil obserwowało 6 milionów fanów; od tego czasu, każdego dnia, liczba „śledzących” zwiększała się średnio o następne 24 tysiące osób. Pod koniec grudnia 2011 roku jego profil obserwowało niespełna 16 milionów osób. Według Jana Hoffmana z The New York Times, popularność wokalisty wynika w dużej mierze z jego kanału w serwisie YouTube; na długo przed premierą minialbumu My World, internetowe widea Justina notowały miliony odsłon. W 2011 roku brytyjski The Observer opublikował raport mówiący, że Justin Bieber jest postacią bardziej wpływową w sferze sieci społecznej, niż Barack Obama lub Dalajlama. Usher skomentował fakt, że zarówno on, jak i Justin rozpoczęli karierę w tym samym wieku: „Miałem szansę dojrzeć do mojego sukcesu, podczas gdy w przypadku Biebera wszystko stało się nagle”. W wyniku tego, jak przyznał, sam Usher, Braun, ochroniarz Justina – Kenny, a także inne osoby z otoczenia wokalisty, cały czas uczą go, jak radzić sobie ze sławą i wizerunkiem publicznym. Po zawarciu kontraktu z Bieberem, Usher zatrudnił jednego ze swoich byłych asystentów, Ryana Gooda, by ten pełnił rolę menedżera trasy i stylisty Justina. To on odpowiedzialny był za wykreowanie początkowego wizerunku Biebera, kojarzonego z czapkami bejsbolowymi, bluzami i wysokimi butami. Amy Kaufman z The Los Angeles Times skomentował: „Choć to produkt klasy średniej z przedmieść Stratford w Ontario, styl ubioru i mowy Biebera („Wassup man, how you doin’?” lub „It’s like, you know, whateva'”) sugeruje, że naśladuje on swoich ulubionych raperów”. Bieber określony został przez media mianem „skradacza serc nastolatek”. Justin sygnował kolekcję lakierów do paznokci, w celu podniesienia świadomości co do aktywności w zakresie działalności charytatywnej. Figury woskowe wokalisty znajdują się w muzeach Madame Tussaud w Nowym Jorku, Londynie i Amsterdamie. Zmiana fryzury przez Biebera w 2010 roku wymusiła konieczność przeprowadzenia poprawek w produktach powiązanych z wokalistą. To z kolei zostało przez część odbiorców nazwane „najdroższą fryzurą świata muzycznego wszech czasów”; jedna z firm wydała w sezonie świątecznym 2011 roku ponad 100 tysięcy dolarów na zmianę wizerunku Biebera w swoich produktach. 'Zmiana wizerunku i działalność przestępcza ' Justin Bieber zerwał ze swoim wizerunkiem grzecznego chłopca, korzystając z usług prostytutek, a także za sprawą posiadania narkotyków. Za obrzucenie domu sąsiada jajkami został ukarany dwoma latami w więzieniu z zawieszeniem oraz poniesieniem kosztów odszkodowania w wysokości 80,9 tys. dolarów. Został aresztowany w styczniu 2014 roku za prowadzenie samochodu pod wpływem alkoholu podczas nielegalnych wyścigów na terenie miasta. Został również aresztowany za niebezpieczną jazdę quadem, uderzenie pojazdem w minivana i spowodowanie bójki, a następnie trafił do szpitala ze skręconym nadgarstkiem. '''Krytyka Według The Daily Telegraph, Bieber spotkał się z krytyką ze względu na to, jakoby miał „brzmieć i wyglądać młodziej, niż w rzeczywistości”; krytykowana była również jego teen-popowa muzyka, wizerunek, a także duża uwaga, którą darzyły go media. Wokalista był częstym tematem internetowych postów, zwłaszcza ze strony użytkowników serwisów 4chan i YouTube. Występy w Polsce Justin Bieber po raz pierwszy wystąpił w Polsce 25 marca 2013, dając koncert w łódzkiej Atlas Arenie w ramach trasy koncertowej Believe Tour. Na 11 listopada 2016 w Krakowie, zaplanowano koncert wokalisty w ramach trasy Purpose World Tour w hali Tauron Arena. Życie prywatne Wokalista spotykał się z amerykańską piosenkarką i aktorką Seleną Gomez, para rozstała się w październiku 2014. Jest właścicielem posiadłości w Calabasas, apartamentu w Nowym Jorku oraz rezydencji w Los Angeles. Wśród muzycznych idoli wymienia Mariah Carey, Michaela Jacksona oraz Boy II Men. Dyskografia 'Albumy studyjne' *2010: My World 2.0 *2011: Under the Mistletoe *2012: Believe *2015: Purpose 'EP' *2009: My World 'Komplikajce' *2010: My Worlds: The Collection *2013: Journals Trasy koncertowe *2009: Urban Behavior Tour *2010–2011: My World Tour *2012–2013: Believe Tour *2016: Purpose World Tour Filmografia Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja szósta' center 'Edycja dziesiąta' 'Zobacz też' *Artur Chamski *Kamil Bijoś *Honorata Skarbek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji